Say Hello To The Past
by Sydney Davis
Summary: Rose has never been goodbyes, which is exactly why she left Court wordlessly. Now after two years when she must face her past how will she do with hello's? Sequel to With Every Heartbreak Comes A New Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns any familiar characters. I won the plot and Nikki and a few other characters. Please Read and Review. Thank you!(:**

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

"I wish you would've never come here!" Lev hissed, shocking me into silence. I ran to my room, tears streaming down my face. With the tears still streaming, my mental walls came down. For the first time in two years, my mind merged into Lissa's, becoming one.

"What do you_mean another _school has been attacked?" Lissa demanded, staring at Eddie wide eyed.

"'s has been attacked." Eddie stated, trying to remain calm for Lissa. The name of the school rang inside my head. My small group of Strigoi hunters and I lived very close to the school.

"Do you know where they might attack next?" Christian asked.

"No." Eddie answered frustrated.

"Than call in more Guardians and find out." Lissa suggested.

"The Guardians are spread to thin to in anymore. Plus, we'd need the best of the best, and that person is no where to be found." Eddie all but yelled. I instantly knew they were talking about me. I pulled myself out of Lissa's head and Lev stood above me shaking me, a terrified look in his eyes.

"I couldn't get you to wake up or move." Lev heaved. It was as if the recent fight we had had never even took place.

"What did you see?" Devin question, knowingly.

Instead of answering I stated, "We're going Strigoi hunting tonight."

**That Night.**

I descended the steps, trying to appear graceful, but it was difficult in the heels I was wearing. I was wearing a leather miniskirt, red tube top, along with a leather jacket. I had on boots with three inch heels that came up to my knees. My stake brushed against my calf inside the hidden holister for it. My hair was curled to perfection. Black lined my eyes, matching my blood red lips perfectly. Lev's mouth popped open.

"Well, Rose don't you look gorgeous?" He commented, winking at me.

"Yep." I responded, popping the p, and striking a pose. All the boys laughed at me.

"Well let's da road." Lev announced. We all piled into the van, and rode for a total of five minutes to the local club. All of us got in with ease. I went and sat at the bar, letting my eyes roam around the mass of dancers. When I found nothing I turned around and ordered a shot of Russian Vodka. I took the shot than just sat, chatting with the Moroi bartender. He reminded me of Adrian with beautiful green eyes and messy brown hair. The bartender walked away. As he disappeared I heard a silky voice whisper close to my ear, "Hello, beautiful." I turned to see a blonde haired boy with red ringed eyes. I flashed him my best maneater smile.

"Is this seat taken?" He questioned, gesturing to the seat beside me.

"It is now." I replied smilifg seductively. "What's your name stranger?" I questioned.

"Eathan Valentine." He told me.

"Melissa Mazur." I said, holding my hand out. Instead of shaking it, he took it and lifted it to his mouth planting a kiss there. I spotted Artur, Denis, and Lev sitting at a nearby table, a beer bottle placed in front of each. Artur gave me a swift nod.

"How about we go somewhere more private?" I murmured seductively in his ear.

"Read my mind." He whispered back. I took his hand and led him out the door that came into an alley. He pressed me into a wall and smashed his lips onto mine. I heard Denis clear his throat. I turned Eathan and I so I was in front of him.

"Looks like our times up." I said giving him a menacing smirk. He was a young Strigoi, that was obvious. I placed both hands on either shoulder and slammed him into the brick wall. Denis and Artur, the bulkier two held him down against the wall. I slid my stake out from it's hiding place. I pressed into his throat.

"Now, I want you to tell me, where is the next school the Strigoi are going to attack?" My voice was hard, cold even.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He snapped. I made a small slit on his throat. He let out a pain filled scream, the music inside the club made it impossible to hear him.

"Now, tell me what you know unless you want to find out just how deep this stake can go." I growled. His glare didn't drop, but as I pressed the stake harder into his neck, he finally chocked out, "'s." I pulled the stake away. He sighed in relief than screamed again as I slammed it into his heart. I sighed, and dialed a number I had used a lot in the past two years.

"Hello?" Her annoyed voice snapped.

"Hey, Syd." She gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'll be there in a moment." We disconnected and sure enough, no more than ten minutes later, she was walking up to us, blonde hair bouncing. Her sweater was gray, and she wore jeans, reminding me just how cold it was out here. The only color I really saw was the golden lily on her cheek marking her as an alchemist. She took out the small vile from her pocket, placing a few drops on the Strigoi's body. Seconds later, he was just dust.

"Thanks Syd." I told her, smiling. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Anything for you, Rose." She said, than noticed my clothes. "Now go home, you must be freezing." She left ahead of us. I hopped on Lev's back and chuckling, he lifted me, carrying me to the van. Now, all I need is a magic number, and revealing phone call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns any familiar characters. I own the plot and Nikki and a few other characters. Please Read and Review. Thank you!(:**

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

Over the years, I had never erased any numbers from my phone, and I prayed that Eddie's had remained the same. It rung three times, before I heard a groggy, but an alert voice.

"Castile."

"Hey, Eddie." I replied warily.

"R-Rose?" He questioned.

"Yes, Edison. It's me. Suprise!" I joked.

"Oh, Rose."

"Look, not time for the lovey dovey reunion. I was in Lissa's head when you were talking about all the school's being attacked. The next one will be 's." I told him, all jokes pushed aside.

"How do you know that?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"There will be time for that later. We will all meet at 's tomorrow." I announced.

"Are you coming? I'll get Abe to send his private jet." His voice held hope.

"Yes, the private jet sounds good, but two conditions. My friends, team, whatever you wanna call them, can come. And you do _not _tell the others, let them figure it out on their own." I told him.

"Okay, Rose."

"Bye, Eddie. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Rose." We disconnected and I rolled over and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning.**

**(Third Person P.O.V.)**

Rose made her way into the living room, wearing one of Lev's hoodies. It was a bright neon green and seemed to swallow Rose. Heavy bags lay under her dark eyes, that were far too wise for her age, and her dark brown hair swayed as she walked. Her jeans had two huge holes in the knees, which was nothing unusual for her.

Lev and Denis were jumping around trying to keep a balloon full of air from touching the floor Artur watched them with an amused expression, until he notcied Rose's very sad, serious look that held control over her beautiful face. He called the attention of the two younger boys and they all turned to her.

"What's on the agenda for today, boss?" Denis asked, curiously.

"Well, I must go to the states," Her face took on a shy expression along with the other emotions. ",and I was wondering if you all would go with me." The boys looked at each other, as if having an unspoken conversation amongst themselves.

"Of course, we wouldn't let you face _them _alone." Artur said. He blamed them for leaving, considering her and Adrian had a drunken one night stand, leading to her and Christian fighting. That lead to Lissa calling her a undeserving selfish slut, and finally on top of that, everyone took Lissa's and Christain's side.

"Yeah, who would pick up the pieces?" added Denis.

"And who would entertain you by flirting with every woman in sight?" Lev added in, smiling. She hugged the boys, embracing her tightly. When they finally released each other, they went to pack.

**Two Hours Later.**

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

We all walked outside, matching for the most part. We all wore jeans and a variety of colored hoodies. We bordered the plane. Artur and Denis sat across from Lev and me. I was exhausted, considering I didn't get much sleep last night, I just felt too wired. I put the arm between Lev's and my seats, and leaned into him.

I didn't quite remember falling asleep, all I know is I leaned into Lev, and than he was waking me up.

"No, five more minutes." I pleaded.

"Rose, we've landed." Lev informed me, giggling. I sat up, stretching out. I reached out to Lev, and he chuckled. I pouted and he picked me up. Carrying me out into the fading sun, I saw my mother and father standing holding hands. Lev set me on my feet as they both ran up and hugged me. It was a short lived reunion.

"We were informed to take you to a guardian room." My mother informed us. I shook my head stubbornly.

"Take us to the gym."

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Positive." I told her.

The boys and I followed my mother and father to the gym. I braced myself, than nodded to my mom. She pushed open the gym doors. I heard everyones excited whispers. I saw all my old friends, sitting there in the front row. My heart nearly dropped into my stomach when I saw Christian. Lev slid his hand into mine and gave a reassuring squeeze. I looked up at him and squeezed back. We than entered the gym. I felt eyes on me, boring into me, as if trying to see inside my soul, but I refused to look. I listened to Eddie finish up his speech before gesturing us forward. He handed off the microphone to me and I cleared my throat. _Damn, this is going to be a looonnnnggg day. _I thought to myself.

**(Third Person P.O.V.)**

"Hello everybody. As many of you know, I am Rosemarie Hathaway. This is my team. We are rogue Strigoi hunters." Several gasps echoed through the gym.

"Although, we are not guardians we are the best. We are here for the Strigoi threat. We are also here to help, so please, feel free to talk to my team and I about anything." Rose voice was strong and authorative. She gave the crowd one last glance, than went over to her parents, trailing after them to the guardian room. They left shortly after and the team found places to sat. Rose watched her team sit down, leaving an empty space between them for her. Instead of sitting, she went and stared out a window. She closed her eyes and remember the last time she had stood there.

_"I love you, Rose. You are the most amazing beautiful girl I have ever met. You are my world." Christian whispered to her._

_"I love you, Christian. This world is cruel, but you are the only truth I need."_

She reopened her eyes, a small tear trailing down her cheeks. She hastily whiped it away. She would _not_ be weak, she would be strong and brave, the Rose the three boys knew. The boys were laughing and talking, taking in the joy of making jokes. As the door opened, she went and sat down with the boys. All her old friends, and even Guardians that worked at the school whom she had not seen in years filed into the room. They talked for a few short moments, before Edison Castile suggested they continue tomorrow, and they all go get settled in. Rose and her group even got a suite so they could all be close. There were two rooms, one with two beds, one with a single King sized bed. Rose and Lev decided to share a room, while Denis and Artur occupied the other. The vampiric night was settling in, so they all layed down to get some rest. Rose talked and talked about how hard it was to be here.

"Rose, honey," Lev began. ",I love to help you with your problems, but not when I'm half asleep. We'll talk tomorrow, just please, get some rest." So she settled into his arms, and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns any familiar characters. I own the plot and Nikki and a few other characters. Please Read and Review. Thank you!(:**

**(Third Person P.O.V.)**

Rose awoke early the next day, vampiric day that is. She decided quickly to go to the gym and blow off steam. She moved carefully, to escape Lev's arms, but not wake him up. His grip on her tightened.

"No, stay here with me. Keep me warm." He murmured. She chuckled slightly.

"No, I'm going to the gym to blow off steam." Lev than did something unexpected. He got up, put on work out clothes and followed her to the gym.

**Thirty Minutes Later.**

Rose's foot slipped out, knocking Lev over. She quickly scrammbled to move her body on top of his. Both we're breathing heavily from sparring. She placed her hands lightly over his chest. She leaned down next to his ear.

"You're dead." She whispered.

"Now I'm starting to think waking up early was worth it." He murmured, looking down at their bodies. She laughed and than stood up. Reaching her hand out, Lev took it and she tugged him to his feet. They walked out of the gym into the cool night air. They walked for a total of two minutes, until Rose collided with someone. She looked up and stared into blue eyes, sparkling, and dancing with emotion. She could hear his words still ringing in her ears.

"Aura's _do _lie."

Those words had rocked her world, shaken her whole existence. She would have never imagined she would see him again. Yet, here he was, staring down at her. The promise of forever still lingering in his eyes. The world seemed to melt away, until it was just them.

"Rose." He whispered, testing the sound on his lips. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, hoping this was real. As he breathed, she could smell the undeniable scent of whiskey on his breath. But that didn't matter, all that mattered was she was safe in his arms again. Pulling away from him, she notcied Lev had left them alone. Christian leaned down and kissed her lips. Every part of their bodies were set on fire, and they soaked in the feeling of each other.

"Aww!" The sound ripped through the air, ruining their moment. Turning around, they saw Lissa and Dimitri. Lissa ran forward and held Rose tightly in her thin arms.

"Rose, the last thing I said to you. I was so _terrible. _I hope that isn't why you left." Lissa whispered, sobs making her boby tremble.

"No Lissa. It wasn't you. I was terrified, terrified those Strigoi would come, that they would hurt all of you, trying to get to me. There's some things I just won't do," Rose told her reassuringly. Through the tears she said, "I just couldn't do that to you." Lissa pulled away.

"Rose, please don't leave me, _us, _alone again. Just please, never ever leave again." Lissa pleaded, staring at Rose. Through the bond, Rose could feel hope and trust flowing from Lissa.

"I won't, Lissa. I promise." With those words out of Rose's mouth, Lissa clung to her again and began crying harder. Rose stroked Lissa's hair, trying to soothe her. Rose knew she couldn't leave again, and she knew she would do anything to mend all the hearts she left shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns any familiar characters. I own the plot and Nikki and a few other characters. Please Read and Review. Thank you!(:**

**(A/N: Okay in the first story, Nikki's past came unraveled. But when she was killing it never really explained how she felt. So this chapter is dedicated to Nikki's feelings. Those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, read my first story With Every HeartBreak Comes A New Love, and you'll get, considering this is the sequel to that. XOXO)**

**(Nikki's P.O.V.)**

Sometimes I just want to burst out in tears, but they never seem to flow. I sit on the edge of my bed, at times for hours on end, but it just won't happen. I must've accidentally insulted the Sandman as he hasn't been visiting me very often, lately. The nights are long without him. Lonely too, despite the company of my tearless cheeks. The worst part of the night is when the same old memories pay me a visit, arriving in my head on a train of thought that I can't trace to its point of departure. They won't let me go, and really, I don't want them to. They're the only thing that links me to my past, proof that I existed. Even if my existence wasn't one of many virtues.

On the rare occasion that I actually do fall asleep, I see the old acquaintances in my dreams; my very vivid dreams. The pleading screams are clear as day, until they're muffled by reality flowing back into my head. And in that split second, that fraction of time between sleep and wake, I'm free. Free from the haunting nightmares and having to deal with painful reality. It's the freedom of that mindless twilight zone I long for so badly. Oh, who am I kidding? I didn't think that. I couldn't have, not the way I was raised. I was too down-to-earth for that. I knew the truth, I knew how cold and cruel this world could be. I wasn't naive... I guess I just didn't care back then. If only I knew then what I know now, if only I knew how those poor souls would haunt me for the rest of my pitiful excuse for a life.

The subjects-... No, not the subjects! The people, the humans, the persons! They were all people with families, with loved ones, with a history and a future; a future I robbed from them. The lives I've destroyed will never release me of their grip, I'm pretty sure of that. But to be honest, I don't feel I deserve anything else. Hell, the fact that even now I still refer to them as "subjects" should say enough about me. Damn... I've turned cold. So cold even my tears seem to have frozen solid. When I close my eyes, I hear the screams of the dying men and women. Screams from the bottom of their souls, screams filled with agony, just begging for relief.  
>The honesty in their pain is unparalleled. True, honest-to-God fear. It's beautiful in a sick and twisted way. No charade, no acting, just honest and real fear. So deep and real it leaves a mark on whoever they shared it with, as if to say they will never leave you. Never forgive you for causing it.<p>

I've begged them to stop screaming but they just won't, they simply can't. Except for in that brief and rare moment between sleep and wake, that enchanting moment of tranquility. That moment where they won't haunt me, where it will be quiet.

_The trigger tickles my finger._

No more screaming... I just can't take it anymore.

_Bang._

Silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns any familiar characters. I own the plot and Nikki and a few other characters. Please Read and Review. Thank you!(:**

**That Night(Vampiric Night)**

**(Sydney's P.O.V.)**

I spotted Rose and the boys, standing around a tree. She was laughing, brown eyes amused, her hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail. As she caught side of me, a smile broke out across her face. I dropped my bags and ran up to her. She took me into her arms.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, shock flooding her features.

"Oh your dear old dad wanted me around, just in case you needed me. But I don't mind." I told her, grinning. Although, I hated to admit it, it was a relief to have her and the boys around. I had gotten quite used to them, and during that time I have grown quite fond of the four of them. Rose overall, mostly because I had helped her on several occasions. Her smile grew even wider.

"I'm glad you're here, Syd." She said, sincerity shining in her eyes.

"Good, better get used to me." I told her. She laughed joyfully. They say a Moroi's looks is hard to compare to. Yet, looking at Rose, her beauty overrode the Morois. I always found myself comparing me to her. I compared every girl to her. Lev stepped up to hug me. I stayed in his tight embrace for several moments. As we pulled away, he studied my face.

"Ah, Sydney, beautiful as always." He whispered. As he said the words, his fingers brushed over the golden lily that had made a home on my cheek. Despite my beliefs, electricity jolted me, and heat rose to my cheeks. Denis and Artur made no move to embrace, they just flashed smiles and greeted me. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out, I tensed at the number. Rose gave me a knowing glance, and a reassuring smile. Flipping open the phone, I pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, playing stupid, like I no longer knew this number. Like it wasn't burned into brain.

"Hey, Sydney. I heard you were at the academy. Can I see you?" His voice was hopeful. He lived in Missoula, not far from here. I sighed.

"No. You can't." I told him, voice firm. I could see him running his fingers through shaggy light brown, almost blonde, hair, greenish blue eyes filling with disappointment.

"Why?" It was one word, but the sound of his voice ripped my insides apart.

"Because, I simply don't need you. You can swear you've changed, that you won't do what you used to, Tyler. But I don't believe you. And I've been just fine. _Without you."_ I said, and shut my phone. Tears threatened, a reaction I never thought a stuck up, rich boy Moroi could give me. Anger invaded, taking me over. Though I felt like this made me unreasonable and rashed, I gripped my phone tightly and threw it with strength I didn't know I possessed. I heard it smack loudly into the side of the building, before shattering. Tyler Jones would always remain a mysterious danger to me. I would just have to come to terms with that.

**(Lev's P.O.V.)**

I look at Sydney in the moment, and it's as if I'm seeing her for the first time. Her sadness hanging in the gloom, like the tattered curtains that she hides in to cover up the scars she holds. Beneath the bandages there's no silence, like wilted flowers that never likes to note all her triumphs. It's so annoying in the extreme. Her scars are livid like the cold stares that she hands out as she screams as if, a thunderstorm of madness as sharp as a, a cutting razor's edge.

Her laugh is cold and calculating,I've heard it many times before. She hides her feelings with a vengeance, born of viciousness and more. She thinks no one will notice or care, if she opens up old sores. She sees me examining her, before using Rose's oh so familiar line.

"See something you like?"

Rose busts out laughing, Denis and Artur cough to cover up their laughter. As it on cue, lightening struck, and thunder followed. Sydney looked up.

"Looks like it's raining on our parade." Rose mummbled, than looked at Sydney.

"Wanna stay in our room tonight?" Sydney nodded enthusiastically at Rose's question.

"_CUDDLE BUDDIES_!" The two girls shouted at the same time. They walked ahead of us, after Artur, Denis, and me retrieved Sydney's bag. They were giggling about something, and I was definately sure I didn't even want to know. I didn't really even care, as long as both girls were happy. Ecspecially Sydeny. A girl like that deserved every joy in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns any familiar characters. I own the plot and Nikki and a few other characters. Please Read and Review. Thank you!(:**

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

Once we got Sydney back to our suite in guess housing, I asked her where she was staying. She was going to stay in a room inside my mom's suite, where Abe had suggested she stay. I automatically replaced that idea, telling her she would stay with us. I was helping her unpack, handling bathroom essentials. What looked like a photo, drifted down, swaying to the floor, landing face down. I leaned over, plucking it off the floor. What I found almost brought happy tears to my eyes. Once, we had gone camping, and after a lot of persuasion, we had talked Sydney into going with us. Two girls smiled back at me, one with eyes that appeared a greenish gold and one with eyes that almost appeared black, but were brown. The girl with golden eyes, had sleek blonde hair, that was hanging down in wet waves from the water. The other had her dark hair in a sleek ponytail. The blonde, wearing a maroon cloroed bikini top and white shorts. The dark haired girl, a dark blue bikini. It was Sydney and me. Lev had taken the picture, claiming we were the cutest sight ever.

"Hey, Rose, why are you grinning like a fool?" Sydney's voice came from in front of me. I held up the picture. She blushed.

"I always keep it with me." She told me, shrugging.

"But why?" I questioned, at a loss for other words.

"Rose, you are my best friend. You taught me how to stand up for myself, to stop letting the other Alchemists walk all over me. You gave me the courage to dare to be different. I'll never forget that." She told me, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was beginning to see Sydney in a whole new light. I don't really know what goes on between her and the other Alchemists. She was a wounded soul, and whether I want to believe it or not, she was just as lost as me. The girl in front of me was beginning to come undone. She hid herself, but her armor was wearing thin. She had so much to offer the world, so much she wouldn't be able to share. I realized why, in that moment. As long as that gold lily adorned her cheek, the Alchemists owned her. They were free to do what ever they wanted with her life. And she had no say. I felt bad for Sydney.

"Wanna know a secret?" A asked her. She gave me a catious glance, but still nodded.

"Your my best friend, too." Her face lit up, and she pulled me into a hug. I think it suprised her, just as much as me, because she pulled back a bubblegum pink color.

"Sorry." She mummbled.

"Nothing to apologize for her." I assured her, letting a small smile take over my lips.

An hour later, we had her stuff unpacked and put away. We layed in bed talking, until we fell asleep. With Sydney here, I knew, I was at home.

The Next Day.

We made our way to the guardian meeting room, and Eddie was already there. He looked a little unwilling to let Sydney in, on the account she was an Alchemist. However,he trusted her since he met her in Court, in the end, he let her in. She sat between Lev and me. When Adrian made his appearance, along with the others, he did a double take, before flashing her a charming smile.

"Why, Sage, couldn't stay away from me?" She blushed.

"Whatever tickles your peach Adrian." She muttered. Than, Stan and Alberta came in. Stan smirked at me in a rather wicked way.

**(Sydney's P.O.V.)**

"I'm suprised you actually came back, Rosemarie." He sneered.

"It's Guardian Hathaway." I corrected. She waved a hand at me.

"Why, Stan, I couldn't miss a chance to see your gorgeous face." She retorted, grinning. Aberta's lip twitched, and she had to bite it to keep from smiling. Artur and Denis coughed to cover their laughter. No one else hid there laughter. Christian Ozera seemed to be the loudest. Stan turned his glare to Christian.

"Lord Ozera, what ever is so funny?" He snapped.

"Oh, come on, StannyBoy. Smile like we know you want to. I'm sure a smile would look amazing on that gorgeous face." Christian joked. Despite himself, Stan smiled. He had a soft spot for Christian. I noted that, just in case Rose ever got into trouble with him. That is, if Christian would help her. Out of all people, when Rose left, she had a goal to hurt him the least. Everything she had done, she did it to keep them safe. Rose was spontanios. I envied her sometimes. For being able to say strong. For being able to be impulsive. Yet, I enjoyed having her in my company. She was truly my best friend. And I loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns any familiar characters. I own the plot and Nikki and a few other characters. Please Read and Review. Thank you!(:**

**(Sydney's P.O.V.)**

I could hear the bell in the distance, the one that signaled Strigoi. I was running, desperately trying to get back to campus. The low tree branches reached out, cutting my face with their nails. I was never going to make up. I looked down and saw it, the root sticking out of the ground. It caught hold of my foot, pulling me down. Before I even had time to react, a hand tangled in my hair, pulling me up. I took in the features, and what should be green blue eyes, that were now the color of crimson.

"_Oh, Tyler_." I moaned. He slammed he into a tree, placing his cold lips by my ear.

"Sydney, you are so beautiful. Like always, but you are a coward, too. You are an alchemist. Such a shame, when you could be so much more. You could've saved me, Syd. All you had to do was see me, but you didn't. You left. I came to see you, but they got to me first." He ran a cold finger across the golden lily. "Your blood, it's so different from the others. I could eat you up." He pushed himself away from me. "But not now, I'll be back for you Sydney. I will be back." He left me, and a few seconds later, the alarms sounding in the distance faded away.

I don't know how long I've layed here, under this tree. The rain was falling down on me, the giant green leaves above me doing nothing to protect my body from the rain. His word's still rang in my head. _I will be back for you, Sydney. _I know I've layed here, since I saw him. How long had it been? Those eyes, they were still there, in my brain, staring at me, trying to see my soul. So many words I needed to tell him, that could never be said now. I could no longer feel my fingertips, they were numb with the cold from the rain, and from the cool weather of the Montana mountains. _I wonder if anyone's looking for me. _Is my last thought, before my eyes close.

**Two Hours Later.**

"Hang in there Sydney, it'll only be a little bit longer." I know that voice, but I can't place it with a face. Fingers are running through my hair.I want to open my eyes, to see who's carrying me, but darkness is my only company right now. _Why am I so cold? _I need to open my eyes, let them know Im okay. But the darkness it just so comforting, I dont want it to go away.

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

"If she has such an extreme case of hypothermia than dont just stand there, do something!" Lev shouted. I sat in a chair beside the bed in the infirmary, that held a very cold, very dead looking Sydney. I was stressed enough with Sydney being here, looking so broken, but Lev's constant shouts and demands wasn't helping. I spun toward him, dropping Sydney's small hand. Tears flooded my eyes. Her lips that were usually pressed into a thin line, were blue. I tucked the blanket under her chin. Her eyes were closed, her hair soaked. Devin's hand rested on my shoulder.

"Shut up, Lev! Sydney could possibly die, and all you care about is just screaming stupid demands!" My cutting words silenced him. I spun back around and cradled Sydney's small hand in my own.

"It'll be okay, Rose. She'll be okay. She's not going anywhere, love." Devin whispered, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"Don't die, Sydney. _Just hang in there._" I murmured, and kissed the only color on her body, which was the shining lily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns any familiar characters. I own the plot and Nikki and a few other characters. Please Read and Review. Thank you!(:**

**(Sydney's P.O.V.)**

I awoke in a bed, I knew it wasn't the one I shared with Rose. She was there, though. I knew it even before I heard her. She was crying, sobbing, clinging to Mason. He was running his fingers through her hair, whispering something to her, I knew he was trying to soothe her. They had always been best friends, and no matter what he said, no matter who he was with, and how much he tried to deny it, he would always love Rose. His eyes lit up when she was around. Even when Nikki was in the picture, I could see the way he looked at Rose. Rose was his whole world. I didn't want to ruin their moment, but I knew I was the reason for her distress and her tears.

"Rose?" I choked out. She whipped around, brown eyes landing on me. Her tears flowed faster, and she clung to me, like a young child clung to their mother. I combed through her hair. Her eyes were closed, but I could see the heavy bags under them. She must've never left the whole time I was here. Even when I was drowning in black, the freezing cold of my skin, and words like hypothermia drifted to me. I knew Rose was the one who found me, who brought me here. Before I was unconcious, I felt her lips, on my cheek. I murmured comforting words to her, trying to soothe her. I wiped away the tears in her eyes. She looked so broken. Without me, she must have been a disaster. What am I supposed to do when the best part of me is always her? What am I supposed to do, when I see her all choked up and I'm okay? It didn't matter right now. The thought of her gone, made everything wrong in my life. Rose and the boys were like the warm loving family I've always desired, but never had. Sydney Sage, was not supposed to get close to anyone. Sydney Sage, was supposed to be all buisness, hard and cold. But Rose broke down the walls I used to have, melting me, making her way into my heart. I missed her, when she was gone.

"Rose, calm down. I'm okay. I'm fine." I murmured quietly in her ear. She calmed even further. Her tears stopped, flowing and we fell asleep like that.

**(Lynx's P.O.V.)**

I see her watching me, walking toward me. Those eyes, such dark blue, like a sky before the clouds open up releasing rain, thunder, and lightening. Her black hair looked like a ravens feathers. She was staring into me, trying to see into my soul. She opens her mouth, but blood bubbles out. It comes out her eyes, mouths, ears, nose. I want to scream, but I'm frozen, I can't move. The smell of blood and death lingers in the air. I need to get away from her, far far away. I can't stand to be here. I can't look at her, not anymore, I can't do this again. "You could've saved me." Her voice echos all around me.

Lexi. Lexi Summers. This wasn't _my _dream. It was Nikki's. _She needs me. I have to get to her. _I open my eyes, but I'm still stuck in her dream. I feel around my room, yanking the door open. I feel along the smooth wall of the hallway. I turn right. A picture frame, another picture frame, a clock, and another picture frame. I feel the smoothness of wood, a door knob. _Her door. _My mind insists. Shoving it open, I make my way across the room and lay beside her.

"Nikki, Nikki, wake up. It's not real. It's a dream." I can see again, and her eyes flutter open. Tears run down her face, and she lays her head in my lap.

"It was _her, _Lyn."

"I know, I know." I murmur, and start sending her soothing thoughts through the bond. Her tears stopped, but her bodies still shaking. She will never escape Lexi, not even after Lexi's death.

**(Third Person's P.O.V.)**

The Phoenix arises from the ashes. That's what _he _called Sydney. The Phoenix. He had once loved her, but no emotion could slip through his ice barrier. Sydney Sage was no longer his, she would no longer rest in his arms, and fall asleep. Well, she would soon, just not yet. He was going to have her, forever. They would be together, always. They would never die, they would be happily in love until the end of the world.

**(A/N: So my mind's drawing a blank. Mason/Rose or Christian/Rose. You choose!(:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns any familiar characters. I own the plot and Nikki and a few other characters. Please Read and Review. Thank you!(:**

**Song: Tears Don't Fall- Bullet for My Valentine.**

**(A/N: So you guys chose Christian/Rose, so I'll be posting a story for Mason/Rose. If you're interested in reading that, look out for it. It'll be called _Could It Be? _Thanks for ya'll's support, love ya'll!)**

**(Stella's P.O.V.)**

I jabbed an accusing finger in Mason's chest.

"You did this! It's your fault!" I shrieked. I was fed up with all of it, following him around, loving him, and all he did was love Nikki. That stupid girl, whom was Strigoi.

"No, it's not my fault! It's you and your sick need to be the center of attention! I told you from the start I still loved her!" He shouted back at me. Angry tears streamed down my face. I just wanted to be alone tonight. Lately, all we do is fight.

"I love you, Mason Ashford! I love Melony like she's my own! And all you can do is love that little petty bitch! She's gone Mason, and she isn't coming back! Get that through your head! When she left, when she killed, she made her choice! _She doesn't love you anymore!" _I hissed through clenched teeth. He stared at me, shock filling those eyes. He turned around, and walked off. I heard the door slam several seconds later. I shook my head furiously. Turning around, I spotted Melony, staring at me in shock, a grey tear running down her face. Her perfect eyeliner was smeared.

"Oh come here, honey." I called out to her, lovingly. She walked over, burrying herself in my arms and sobbing. Her body shook, and I could feel her tears soacking through my shirt. I rubbed soothing circles into her back. She sniffled before saying,

"Please, don't talk about my mom like that. She was a beautiful, loving woman, but she was losing her mind." Melony's voice was small, almost a shy tone. Key word, _almost._

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

I lay here in my bed, Christian close beside me, cradling me in his arms. Sydney was out with Lev, and Denis and Artur were at the gym. The movie on the TV was A Walk To Remember, but niether of us were really watching it. We were staring at each other. The promise of forever lingered in his eyes, setting my whole body on fire. There was so much love in those eyes, love for me. I didn't deserve it. I was cold-hearted. Wasn't I? I pushed the negative thoughts away, and moved closer to him. His arms tightened around me, and he kissed the top of my head.

"I dare you to be my princess." He whispered.

"I dare you to be my knight in shining armor." I whispered back, looking up into his eyes. _Like blue fire. _The voice was so quiet it was like a leaf, floating, carried by the wind, but it was there, in the back of my mind. I wouldn't leave Christian again, I _couldn't. _I zoned back into the world around me. Their was music playing from Christian's Ipod.

_(Let's go!)_

_..._

_With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping. _Like I have done with him so many times before.  
><em>The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading. <em>His precense never left my bed, and that always made it cold.  
><em>Would she hear me if I called her name? <em>I never answered his calls.  
><em>Would she hold me if she knew my shame? <em>What was Christian's shame?

_There's always something different going wrong. _Everything has gone wrong.  
><em>The path I walk is in the wrong direction. <em>I was going the wrong direction when I left Court.  
><em>There's always someone fucking hanging on. <em>Did they all hang on?  
><em>Can anybody help me make things better? <em>Can he make things feel better?

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me. _I cried too many tears.  
><em>Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home. <em>My conscious called me home.  
><em>Your tears don't fall, they crash around me. <em>Did they ever cry?  
><em>Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home. <em>Please tell me this isn't a dream.

_The moments die, I hear no screaming. _Those undead creatures screamed for their life.  
><em>The visions left inside me are slowly fading. <em>Every memory was tucked away, behind a door I thought I would never open.  
><em>Would she hear me if I called her name? <em>Did Christian scream my name in his sleep, pleading for me to come back?  
><em>Would she hold me if she knew my shame? <em>Was Christian's parents his shame?

_There's always something different going wrong_. Like having to come back here. But was that so wrong?  
><em>The path I walk is in the wrong direction. <em>I've gotten mixed up with the wrong crowd.  
><em>There's always someone fucking hanging on. <em>Christian kept hanging on. I was letting go.  
><em>Can anybody help me make things better? <em>Were things ever going to get better?

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me. _Would he be able to drown me in all those tears he shed?  
><em>Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home. <em>I guess so, because here I am.  
><em>Your tears don't fall, they crash around me. <em>Like the rain, on a gloomy day.  
><em>Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home. <em>How many people have I hurt?

**_(Oh yeah)_**

_This battered room I've seen before. _I have been in this room before, in this bed.  
><em>The broken bones they heal no more, no more. <em>My broken parts are gone, but the scars stay forever.  
><em>With my last breath I'm choking. <em>If I took my last breath right here, I would die a happy woman.  
><em>Will this ever end? I'm hoping. <em>No, I never want this to end.  
><em>My world is over one more time. <em>It would be if I left again.

_**(Let's go)**_

_Would she hear me if I called her name? _How many times have his escaped my lips?  
><em>Would she hold me if she knew my shame? <em>I had a bunch.

_There's always something different going wrong. _There is nothing wrong right here, right now.  
><em>The path I walk is in the wrong direction. <em>I'm finally in the right place.  
><em>There's always someone fucking hanging on. <em>I'm the one hanging on.  
><em>Can anybody help me make things better? <em>Things are getting better.

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me. _No more tears.  
><em>Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home. <em>No more lies.  
><em>Your tears don't fall, they crash around me. <em>Let love go.  
><em>Her conscious calls, the guilty to come. <em>Before it dies.

**_(Better)_**

_Your tears don't falls, they crash around me. _Sweet in start.  
><em>Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home. <em>Bitter in end.

Heart's break, never bend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**(Nikki's P.O.V.)**  
>You always showed compassion, affection, realness. I miss the me that played in your heart.. I wanted to play a part in your movie, even if I didn't know why your life was that I know is I want to play an important role in your movie, in your life, I want to be your ride or die. My life is hard to describe but its on pause because, I can't continue to go on, without direction.. I'm so lost, I feel so ashamed to call myself a fighter. How are you going to react, when you see me, the <em>real <em>me again? Will you turn away? Or will you want to hold me? These thoughts flee as I turn on the road to the academy.

I light another cigarette and lean back into the worn driver's seat of my old Buick. The music plays loudly and I take slow deep breaths. I can smell the smoke on my clothes, even through the heavy scent of alcohol. My head spins as the painful memories swirl into focus. I'm driving to the acadmey. I remember perfectly the call from Natalie, telling me they still thought I was Strigoi. Told me how Rose left Court, for good this time. She sounded empty and broken. There is a light blinking from Lynx's phone as she sleeps in the back seat, and I notice with clarity the pattern of shadows it creates. On. Off. On. Off. I'm going to be there soon. I think back on our time together. We met through a mutual friend. Rose. It surprised everyone, including us how quickly we hit it off. That first night we talked for hours, finishing each other's sentences and never running out of things to talk about. We exchanged numbers and continued our conversation in text when it was time to leave. We talked almost nonstop for about three weeks, taking every chance we could to see each other. Neither of us expected to find what we found. We traded stories and jokes. I think it scared him, how quickly we connected. He drew back, but I wasn't ready to lose the happiness I had just found. Gently, I coaxed him back to me. We told each other our darkest secrets, things we never had or could tell anyone else. He was so scared to let anyone in, but I found my way to hes heart. He loved me and I loved him. Days turned into weeks, turned into months. Thats when Mason was still mine. I've been driving a long time, with a bottle of whiskey and a pack of cigarettes, trying to decide how to live when he doesn't love me. Sixteen hours of driving and I still have no idea what to do or say when I see him. One minute to midnight. Time's up. With shaking hands, I wake up Lynx and Luna. They insisted to come. I open the door, causing me to tremble even more. I look around at the familiar surrondings.

"You went to school _here?_" Luna asked, with wide eyes. I nodded, sadly. Lynx patted my shoulder, softly. I took strength and comfort from that small gesture. The moonlight shone brightly, glaring down at us, watching our arrival.

"Are you sure you're ready for _this_?" Luna questioned, gesturing around the academy.

"Yes. I can face them. They aren't that scary." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Than, I saw her. Melony, my daughter. Her eyes were wide, and watching us. She ran towards me, colliding into me, so hard, it nearly knocked me over. My arms immediately encased her. It took her a moment, but she yanked away. She looked at me, than stared into my eyes. When she saw they were again brown, the color of her own eyes a look of shock took over her face.

"But how...?" She trailed off as she took in Luna. She seemed to notice how Luna stood, a little two insecure, a little two dark. She turned to Lynx. Lynx was confident, ans had that sweet, compastionate look in her eyes.

"You." She pointed, "You saved her." That's when I smelt him, the clean sweet smell of rain. Mason. It was him, of course. That was the only way to describe it.

"Melony what are yo-" His sentence stopped short as he took me in. He hugged me, sobs taking over him. _He still loved me? _I thought in shock, than I rubbed his back gently.

"Mason?" Came a familiar voice. I turned, to see Stella Evermore standing there. Her light brown hair fell in small waves, always appearing crimped. Her sea foam eyes stared at me in shock and suprise. When I lost my mind, I went to a public school for a while. This girl used to be my best friend. Yet, she was so different now, she had it all. _My _daughter. _My _friends. _My _life. But most importantly she had _my _Mason.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**(Sydney's P.O.V.)**

Rose leaned back in her chair, rubbing her head, trying to make sense of everything. She was staring at Nikki. This girl, this ex-Strigoi. The girl was the covergirl of sweet. She was beautiful, and she held that royal air about her. Those wide brown eyes were haunted by memories, feelings unexpressed burried deep down. Christian had an arm around Rose, I think that was the only thing holding her together. Mason wasn't here, no one had seen him, not since Nikki arrived. Nikki's face was covered by her hands, her body shaking with sobs, while her bondmate rubbed her back, trying to soothe the broken girl. Adrian sat in the corner with Lissa, Dimitri, and Jill. Dimitri was focusing on Lissa, Lissa on Jill, Adrian on Jill, but Jill's full attention was on Nikki. She was leaning forward slightly, staring intently at Nikki. She seemed mesmerised by the small royal Moroi. The first time I met Nikki, she was confident and happy. She had changed, unbelievebly. Her blonde hair has been dyed dark drown and she wore it in a long braid that hung loosely over her shoulder. Lynx was comforting Nikki and studying everyone at the same time. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

**(Christian's P.O.V.)**

Rose leaned into me, taking comfort from me, pulling strength from my touch. A ghost of her past was coming back to haunt her. Nikki took her away, but that wasn't this Nikki. This Nikki was sensitive and broken. She had a bondmate, that seemed to care for her so much. Sadness echoed off of Nikki, filling up the room. Rose watched her with wide, tear-filled eyes. Adrian rubbed Jill's back. Too many bondmates were trapped in this room, but I had to stay here, for Rose. It was always for her, everything I did. Lynx watched Nikki, eyes sad, sad for her bondmate. Than, Rose suprised me. She got up and wrapped Nikki in her small, but strong arms. Nikki sobbed into Rose's shirt, getting black smudges from Nikki's eyeliner on her shirt, but Rose didn't care. This was her best friend. In a sense, they had never really stopped being best friends. Seeing Rose like this, broke my heart. I wanted to hold her close, steal away her fears, but it was something I couldn't do not right now. But I would. I would.

**(Two Hours Later)**

**(Nikki's P.O.V.)**

I grabbed his hand, and electricity ran up my arm. I ignored it as best as I could and stared intensly at him.

"Mason, please, listen to me. Please. Just hear me out." I pleaded. He whipped around and stared into my eyes, into my _soul. _

"No, _you _listen to _me _this time. You left me. You _left._ I loved you! I gave you everything! You were my unfolding flower. You were the sign of spring inside me, inside my winter world. I never thought I'd see the day where I _didnt _love you. I have never seen the day. I always loved you! I hate you! I swear to God I hate you! Oh my God, I love you." He looked so hurt, than he started talking again.

"I have counted days since last I saw your face and this never gets any easier. Last night I hid under my sheets for hours thinking of you. I worried about all of the unimportant things and I wondered what you would have said if you could have seen me. _But I swore I'd never tell. _I've stayed there one too many nights and I'm afraid that you may not be able to wake me. Yes, I said I loved you but I don't know if that was desperation or reality. I think it might be too soon to tell but I don't have enough time to figure it out. And I would ask you to pull me out of this, to grab me and let me stick a ring on you finger and call you mine, but I can't. It's too much when, really, I've only known you for a month and I'm still trying to figure out who I am. Those names never came easy, you know, I might have made it seem like they did but I was just being silly and usually people ignore it _so why can't you? _I'm not Superman, I just want to be your baby. I know I'm scarred too deep for any girl to help, but I do want to thank you for all of your effort. Really though, how long can I make this last when I'm crying myself to sleep again because I know I can't have you? Last night I had a dream. I was standing on the edge of this great cliff and watching as everything I knew was being washed away in all the water. I heard people crying and screaming and I pushed through my sweat and blood to try and save them, but I was always too late. When it finally became too much and I tried to run away, I ran right into you just like in the beginning. But, this time, I couldn't save you. So, after all this, let me just conclude by saying that if you want to take me away from here then you can. If you want to snatch me up in the middle of the night and whisk me away to some city that I didn't even know was real, then go ahead. I've said my goodbyes to everyone and I know they won't miss me too much. If you want to make me forget my own name, then do it. To put it quite simply,_ I'm yours._" He was crying, which is something I've never seen him do, but I knew, in this moment, it was just us. Than, he turned away.

**(Mason's P.O.V.)**

Disbelief showed on her young face, turned up to the pouring rain as the tears slide down her pale cheeks. Her eyes, so brown, were full of the pain she felt as I walked away, leaving her alone in the rain. I look back at her over my shoulder, my curling red hair matting on my forehead, my eyes wary. I stare at her for a moment then turn back around and keep walking.

**(Nikki's P.O.V.)**

I fall to my knees on the grass, my long hair matting to my skin. I buried my face in my hands and continues to weep. I only wanted his love, for years I had given him everything, and now he had thrown it back at me, breaking me. Standing slowly, I walk to the cliff just on the other side of the trees. My heart belonged to him for all these long years, and even when he broke it into tiny fragments, I still loved him with each tiny peice.  
>My legs and lips tremble as I continue forward. I stop at the edge of the cliff and prays one slow and sad prayer for forgivness. I jump, feel the wind against me, then I'm just hanging there. Then I hear him, his screams, my name, continuing over and over. I smile, he cares! I feel an arm around my waste, feel it pull me up. I see his face when I am safely back on the ground, see his tears and his desperation. All of it.<br>He pulls me closer and kisses me, tells me he's sorry, tells me he'll never let me go again, no matter what... This, this was life. My life. With Mason.****


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**(Sydney's P.O.V.)**

My phone started ringing, and the only people that ever call this phone were Alchemists. My heart beat increased as I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

"H-hello?" I stuttered.

"Sydeny Sage, this is Ms. Hilridge. Ms. Sage, you know getting _friendly _with Dhampirs and Moroi is treason, do you not?" Her firm voice barked through the phone. I swallowed hard.

"Yes, ma'am , I do." I answered, honestly.

"Well, Ms. Sage, you are stripped of your Alchemist title. Your sister, Zoe, will be replacing you." She said, finalitly ringing in her voice.

"What? You can't do that! You all have controlled my life for so long, and you will not control my hers!" I shouted into the phone.

"Ms. Sage, you are out of order!"

"No, I am not!" I shrieked, and threw the phone as hard as I could. It hit the wall, and fell to the ground in pieces. I sagged against a tree. How could I prevent Zoe from having her life taking taken over? I burried my face in my hands and screamed as loud as I could. I screamed and screamed until my throat was raw. I got up and walked numbly, into the school, into the nearest bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I saw blood droplets sprayed across my lips, and my teeth were a faded pink color. I sighed and walked out, running into someone. I looked up from my spot on the floor to see Adrian.

"Little Alchemist! What's wrong?" He demanded, concern dripping from his words.

"I- I have to leave." I stuttered, my voice hoarse.

"Why?" He asked, kneeling down to look me in the eyes.

"The Alchemists. They want to make Zoe an Alchemist! They can't do that!" I whimpered, sobbing.

"Wherever your going I'm going with you, Sydney." My head snapped up to stare at him.

"No, Adrian. You cant go with me." I told him, sternly.

"Yes, Sage. I will go with you wherever you go. My place is beside you, my dear. You will never be alone." He murmured and than smashed his lips to mine. I placed a hand on his chest, to push him away, but I couldn't. I was melting under his touch. It was just him and me, no one else existed at the moment. And he would be with me wherever I go.

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

"How the hell did you hurt your hand so badly?" I demanded, staring at Christian.

"I told you, I punched the wall." He answered, rolling his eyes. I smiled and shook my head.

"What am I going to do with you?" I said, more to myself than him.

"I can think of a few things." He said in a suggestive tone, raising his eyebrow. I laughed, lightly, than the door busted open. Alberta stood there, fire dancing in her dark eyes. I stood up.

"What is it?" I asked, rushing the words out. Than she said a word, everyone would understand.

"Strigoi."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

Chaos errupted. I ran outside, gripping my stake as hard as I could. I checked into the bond, only long enough to make sure Lissa was okay.

"Rose!" Alberta's voice sliced through the air, ringing in my ears. I moved just in time to avoid a Strigoi. She looked at me, snarling, baring her fangs. After staking her, the rest was mindless. It was like a white out effect. I staked left and right, until I realized, there was no other Strigoi to kill. My eyes darted around, and than I found a horrific sight. A Strigoi had Sydney in his grip. _Tyler. _The name echoed in my mind and tears stung in the back of my eyes. I pushed all emotions away, into the back of my brain, and ran forward. I was almost to them, when Tyler noticed me. His hand wound around Sydney's neck.

"Don't come any closer! I'll kill her!" He shouted. I came to a stand still, and an idea came into my mind.

"Tyler, this isn't _you. _You love her. Remember? You _love _Sydney. Do you really _want _to hurt her, Tyler?" I told him, trying to reason with him. Something flashed in those red eyes, but was replaced quickly by bloodlust and anger.

"I mean it, Rose." He warned. Everything was in slow motion than. I ran forward, and he threw Sydney to the ground. He grabbed me by the hair, slamming me into a wall. I tasted a metallic flavor in the back of my throat. I pushed away the pain. I ducked down as his hands fell away, and stricked down low with my foot. He stummbled a little bit. That was all I needed. I slammed him down on his back, and than scrammbled to get on top of him. I used all my weight to hold him down, than he reached for my hair, leaving his chest open. I mustered up all my strength, and made a quick jab, and felt the stake slide through into his heart. I stood up, my world spun. I heard Sydney's scream, than everything went black.

**(The next chapter might be the last, but I will be beginning a new story, so look out for that.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

I opened my eyes, and squinted up at the bright light shining above my head. The back of my head was throbbing, and I heard a low sob. I turned my head, slowly, willing my movements to work. What I found was Christian, sitting beside the bed I was in, his handsome pale face burried in his hands. I reached out with a shaky and unsteady hand and took hold of his hand.

"Ch-Christian?" I choked out. His head shot up and relief flooded his icy eyes. "Are you okay?" I questioned quietly, unable to speak any louder.

"Me? You've been out cold for two days, and _you _want to know if _I'm _okay?" His voice was full of disbelief.

"I-I what?" I asked shocked. Than the images of Tyler flitted around my head. Agony hit the walls of my head, bouncing off the sides, and it felt like a hammer was pounding inside my head. I screamed out in pure desperation for the pain to be gone. I was having a fight with myself to stay concious, I had to stick it out, but the pain was overwhelming.I squeezed my eyes shut tight, and clenched my teeth together. Hands were on me out of nowhere, forcing pills into the my mouth, struggling to get me to glup them down with ice cold water. It took several moments before the pain dulled. Al my muscles unclenched as the pain left, becoming a distant low throb. My hair was matted to my head by a cold sweat that had broken out across my skin. I took slow deep breaths and gripped Christian's hand. He kissed it over and over, leaving the skin warm. He kissed my cheek lightly, his lips barely brushing it, but it still made electricity shoot through my whole body.

"I love you, my sweet Rose."

"As I love you, my fire user." He brushed his lips against mine.

"You may not be a Royal Moroi, but you will always be a princess to me." He whispered, before crashing his lips full on to mine. Seconds later, someone (definately male) cleared their throat. We both turned to catch sight of Dr. Mezalo. He was the new doctor here, and he stood eyeing us with open amusement.

'"Hello Dr. Mezalo."Christian greeted. The doctor's face lit up with a smile.

"Please, call me Robert." He told Christian, grey stormy eyes looking over papers attached to a clip board.

"Rosemarie, ah I very brave thing protecting Ms. Sage like that, well you will be able to leave shortly after we get your medications together." He sounded far away after he had talked about Sydney. Was she hurt? Did she hate me for killing her first love? Was she glad. So many thoughts entered my head, and I let sleep overcome me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

**Six Years Later.**

I woke up in the bed I shared with Christian inside our home, at the Royal Court. In front of me, I saw soft dark drown hair and pulled the small body closer to me. I automatically recognized Christain's and my son, Lucas Ibriham Ozera. He was six, and he must've got out of his crib and came to lay in our bed. He stirred slightly, than turned over, staring at me with big icy blue eyes, the same ones as his father.

"Mommy." He murmured, snuggling closer to me. The alarm clock read twelve pm in big shinging red numbers.

"Honey we have to get up." I urged my son gently.

"But mommy." He whined.

"Don't you want to see Auntie Syd and Uncle Addie? Oh, and Auntie Nikki and Uncle Mase. Than we'll all go to Auntie Lissie's and Uncle Dim's for lunch! You'll get to see your cousins." I told him. He jumped out of bed, all wide eyed, and began trying to pull me up.

"Mommy, come on!" He squealed in excitement. I laughed and moved to my feet.

"Go get dressed, sweetheart." I urged him, gently. He ran out of the room giggling. I tugged on blue jeans and one of Christian's teeshirts, and one of his hoodies. I made my way, silently, and kitchen, sneaking up on Christian. I jumped onto Christain's back. He shrieked, and dropped me. I fell on my ass, with a thud and loud _oomph. _Christian turned around laughing. Than, I hoppened onto him, laughing loudly. Lucas bounded down the stairs, moving his way on top of me.

"Dog pile on daddy!" He squealed, chuckling.

"Okay ya'll are squishing daddy!" Christian managed out. I laughed and got off of him, just as the doorbell rang. I looked at it for a moment.

"Come on Little Dhampir! Open the door! I know you're in there!" Adrian called in a singsong voice. Lucas ran and opened the door. Sydney dropped Adrien's hand, picking Lucas up and swinging him around.

"How's my little baby?" Sydney asked.

"Auntie Syd we were having a dog pile on daddy!" He shrieked, happily. Sydney snorted, sitting him down and kissing his forehead. She came across the room, and hugged me. As she reached out I noticed the engagment ring and wedding band she had on her finger shining brightly in the light. I hugged her gently, than another voice called out.

"Group hug!" It was Nikki, and she ran over to us, hugging us tightly. When we let go, the boys were sitting on the couch and Matthew, Mason's and Nikki's son, was sitting in the floor with Lucas.

"Where's Melony?" I asked, curiously.

"Out with her little boyfriend." Mason grumbled, angrily.

"Aw, Mase, it's alright, he's not that bad." I told him, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He grumbled.

**Two Hours Later.**

We arrived at Lissa's a little past two. Matthew and Lucas, pounded on the door. The twins, Viktoria and Rosalie, opened the door, and hugged the boys. Than Dimitri came out, and motioned us to come in. This was my life, living happily at Court, with all the kids running around, and being around the ones I loved. Never in my life did I think I could be so happy. I was in love, and married, with the sweetest babyboy. Oh, I loved this life. And I never wanted it to change.

**(This is the last chapter of this story. If you are interested, check out my new story coming out that will be called, _Abused._)**


End file.
